


Unexpected find

by StormyBear30



Category: Queer as Folk (UK)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-15
Updated: 2011-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:19:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyBear30/pseuds/StormyBear30





	Unexpected find

Stuart was bored…damn bored as he scoured the bathhouse looking for something or someone to catch his eye. He had been there for an hour and had yet to find anyone good enough to cop off with. He was about to call it a night when a pair of lean legs and a luscious ass caught his attention. With an evil stance he slithered his way over towards the man whose backside called for him to abuse it unmercifully. It didn't matter that the nameless face was already occupied with another beefier looking man…because none of that ever mattered to Stuart Allen Jones. All that mattered was snaring his prey…having his way with him and then tossing him out into the street like yesterdays rubbish. He watched for a moment the way that his soon to be trick hide his face along side the crevice of the other mans chest. Enjoyed the sounds of pleasure that expelled from lips upon a face that he had yet to see. He watched the way that he body jerked and responded to each wank placed upon a nice looking dick. Yes…he watched and he waited until he could watch and wait no more.

"Nice…yeah" he whispered against the man's ear as he ran both hands along the rounded globes before him. The man didn't speak a word…but Stuart knew that he heard as he ached that beautiful bum backwards to allow him more eager access. Stuart was more then inclined to continue as he began to place wet and sloppy kisses upon a sweaty neckline…nipping playfully for added measure. His hands ached to explore every slope…every curve of the body before him and not one to deny himself any sort of pleasure he did just that. He wasn't a well- built man by any means…maybe even a bit pudgy for his taste…but there was something about the pale skin that moved and rippled with each touch. Tweaking a jutted nipple…he moved his body closer…diminishing any space that was previously between them. He watched in astute fascination as the other man fell to his knees worshipping the grand cock jutted out before him. He wanted to fuck that man right then and there…no he needed to fuck that man right then and there…but not before he snogged the breath right out of him. Slinking his body along the contoured ridges…he closed his eyes and leaned in to take his kiss…only to stop short at the realization of whom it was he was about to kiss. "Bleeding Christ…Vince"

"S-T-U-A-R-T" Vince slurred out with a grin…turning to face the stunned man behind him as he wrapped his arms around his best mates neck. "God…I'm so hard Stuart…so bloody hard" he went on in his drunken state completely unaware of what he was saying…much less doing as he bridged the gap between their two bodies wantonly. "Fuck me Stuart…fuck me" his cries got louder as his former trick refused to give up his date as he sheathed his dick with a condom and prepared to enter Vince's hole.

"FUCK OFF" Stuart screamed madly…leaving Vince's side for just a moment as he pushed the highly upset man away.

"You fuck off…" The trick ordered…once again grabbing Vince by the arm as he prepared to haul him off like some caveman. "He's mine. I found him first" he hollered over his shoulder…glaring at Stuart with a look that dared him to challenge him.

"Sure mate…you had him first" Stuart said…putting his hands up in defeat as he watched the man once again begin to drag Vince away from him like some piece of meat. He could tell that Vince was high…on drugs or even both as he allowed this to take place…not putting up any sort of resistance. "Bloody moron…" he cried out like a wild Indian as he raced forward…kicking the bigger bloke in the back of the knee with all his might. He wasn't sure how much damage he would inflict…but he didn't care either for he had to protect his best friend no matter what the cost. He watched as the man fell to the ground…screaming in murderous pain but not before Stuart captured Vince and pulled him to safety before he was taken down with him. "Where are you clothes Vince?" Stuart cried out in a hurry as he raced towards the locker room while dragging an unresponsive Vince in tow. "Where are you bloody clothes man" he tried again when Vince didn't respond the first time. "Fuck it…" he cried out when Vince had yet to reply again. "Your going to kill me for this later…but its for your own good" Dressing him self as quickly as possible he grabbed a few large towels from a nearby cupboard. With a few deep breaths he literally picked the naked man up…tossing him over his shoulder butt naked to the world as he raced out of the bathhouse.

"Stuart…cold…so cold" Vince muttered as Stuart placed him on the leather seat of his jeep…his head lolling from one side to the other.

"S'ok Vince" Stuart soothed…running his hand along the contours of his face as he tried to understand why he had found his best friend in the bathhouse near being shagged by a trick when he should have been at home with his partner Cameron. "Here…this will help until I get the heat turned up" Placing one towel around Vince's leg…he tucked it around his body as to cover all his many areas…then the other long ways across his chest and stomach in order to ward off the chill of the night. Confusing thoughts ran through his head as he drove along the crowded roads of Canal Street…thoughts that upset him to his very core and yet at the same time gave him a thin shred of hope. It made no sense to find Vince the way that he had…no sense at all since he and Cameron had been living the domestic life for nearly a year. He knew whatever it was that had taken Vince to the baths must have been near catastrophic for from the first moment that they had became a couple Vince had seemed blissfully happy. "It hurts Stuart" he heard Vince speak in nearly a whisper.

"What hurts Vince?" he asked…giving him a quick once over to see if the larger brute had harmed him in any way.

"My heart…he broke my heart" was his tearful reply as he turned into the door of the jeep curling into as much of a ball as he could. Anger coursed through Stuart as he increased his speed…needing to get Vince to his flat as soon as possible. He was still no wiser in knowing what had transpired between Cameron and Vince to make him react the way that he had…but he knew that it was something big… something that wounded his friends beautiful and gentle heart and that was something that he just could not stand for.

"Come on Vince" he whispered against his friend's ear as he opened the passenger side of the jeep and assisted Vince out. "I know it's cold…but we just have to make it to that door and up the lift and then I can warm you up. Can you do that for me Vince?" he continued to speak in a soothing tone as Vince nodded in agreement…his head seeming to have no real strength to stay up. Wrapping one of the towels around Vince's waist…he tucked the end in snuggly before wrapping his arm around his waist and beginning their trek towards the door. He could see that Vince was trying to be helpful…but proved once again to be more dead weight then a help as he once again hefted him over his shoulder and struggled inside.

"Stuart…gonna be sick" Vince stammered in warning but was not quick enough has he proceeded to vomit all down the back of Stuarts shirt and trousers.

"Fuck…" Stuart cried out…nearly dropping Vince as the warmth oozed down his backside. "Christ Vince…what the fuck did you take" With renewed strength…he got them into the lift…pressed the button before leaning him against the wall.

"Don't know…something …he…me" he stammered…the room spinning around him crazily as the urge to vomit hit him once again.

"Are you crazy" Stuart yelled in a full panic as he looked upon the pasty pale skin of his friend. "You took drugs from someone that you didn't know. How many times have I told you not to take drugs from strangers? You only take drugs with your mates since they are the only ones that will…" he cut his words short as Vince's eyes rolled to the back of his head before sliding halfway down the wall before Stuart caught him. "Ok Vince…ok. Hang in there…just hang in there" With the strength of four men he easily lifted Vince into his arms… throwing up the lift door before rushing into his flat. He didn't know what to do first as he struggled up the steps to his room…laying an unmoving Vince upon the duvet. "Shit…" he cried out in utter frustration as he began to pace before the bed…running his hands through his sweat drenched hair. "What do I do Vince…what do I do? You're usually the one cleaning up after me" An idea came to him as without a second thought he rushed into the bathroom and turned the cold tap on. Running back into his bedroom he once again picked up Vince as he carried him into the other room…placing him under the freezing rush of water.

"COLD…" Vince cried out as if in pain as the water splashed down his naked body. He tried like hell to pull himself away from the frozen water…only to be pushed back under by a unseen force. He felt as if he were dying in that very spot…drowning as the coldness began to seep into his skin and yet at the same time it was as if his senses were beginning to come back to him though slowly. "Stuart…" he spoke up as much as he could over the chatter of his teeth. "Stuart please…" No words were heard as he was jerked out of the stream of water…held up right by an unforgiving hand for a few moments before being plunged into heated depths. "It hurts…" he cried out once again as his body tried to adjust to the severe climate change and yet he had still heard nothing from the person beside him. Slowly the heated water began to ebb at his exhausted body…soothing him… urging him onward towards slumber and who was he to deny it. Closing his eyes he allowed the peace of it to consume him…only to come back to reality with a jolt as a bout of coldness splashed across his face.

"You don't get to sleep Vince…not yet" He heard a voice speak to him through the fog located in his brain. "Not until you tell me everything" He tried to stay alert enough to even try to render speech…but found quickly that he could not. It was as if he had no control of his own body as he allowed Stuart to remove him from the tub…dry him…dress him and then sit with him upon the bed. He could feel a heavy gaze layered upon him as he lifted his head with some difficulty to find Stuart peering down at him. "Start talking…" were the only words spoken as he crossed his arms over his chest and waited for him to begin speaking. He didn't want to talk about it… didn't want to think about it as he attempted to turn away from Stuart and find comfort in the softness of the bed behind him. "I said start talking Vincent Tyler or I swear to fuck you will never sleep again"

To tired to fight him and to heart broken to care any longer…Vince took a deep breath before hashing out his tale of heartbreak and betrayal at the hands of his lover and partner. His words were shaky and slurred as the effects of the alcohol and the exhaustion played havoc with his functions…but at the look of anger and upset upon Stuart's face he knew he had gotten his point across. "Came home from work tonight…found Cameron shagging…shagging in our bed" he stammered across the words that tore yet another hole within his barely beating heart. "Told don't love me anymore…maybe never did. Want me out of house…so I leave. It hurts and don't want to think…so went to bathhouse. Just wanted to forget"

"Christ Vince…" Stuart spoke softly as wrapped his arms around Vince… pulling him as close to his body as he could. "It's going to be ok" he went on…trying to curb the rack of sobs that continued to pour from his clearly heartbroken friend. "He won't hurt you anymore…no one will. It's a promise that I make to you" He spoke the words as a means to try and take away at least some of the pain…but as he continued to hold Vince he realized that it was more of a solemn vow then anything else. "Never again…" he whispered more to himself then Vince as he kissed him upon his forehead before laying him back across the duvet. "Sleep now…" he said…grinning slightly as soft snores emanated across beautiful lips. Unable to control himself he leaned down and brushed those lips with the softest whisper of a kiss before taking leave for a shower himself.

As the water rained down upon his exhausted body Stuart found that the only thing that he could think about was Vince and his beautiful ass. He couldn't believe that in all the years that he had known him that he had never noticed what a perfectly round ass his friend had. He could remember the way that the skin felt over his fingers as they glided over its softness. He could remember the scent and the taste as he explored and savored the expanse of skin across his back. He was hard in an instant and against his better judgment he used those images to wank himself silly…long ribbons of creamy silk littering the wall once he had. Laying his arm along the coolness of the tiles he allowed himself a moment to breath…to feel…to relish those images before returning to the real world and the broken man sleeping it off in his bedroom.

Walking in the kitchen he attempted to pour his self a drink…only to forgo it as screams of terror echoed around the loft. "WHY…" he heard Vince cry out…stubbing his toe in the process as he ran up the stairs frantically. "No…why why why"

"Vince…Shhh…I'm here" Stuart pulled Vince into his arms…cradling his trembling form close.

"Why can't anyone love me Stuart? Why do they always leave me" his partially slumbered cries continued. "Why can't anyone love me?" he repeated again…once again falling asleep as Stuart tried to control his own bout of tears.

"You are loved Vince" he replied in a near silent whisper towards the man he continued to hold in his arms. "You're loved by me. I love you Vince…I always have"

"Love you too" Vince mumbled in a sleep filled haze that nearly caused Stuart to seize right there on the bed…with Vince tightly within his arms.

"Don't leave me Stuart…please don't leave me" Stuart heard Vince continue to speak dreamily…tears once again misting his eyes at the need he heard within them.

"I won't Vince…I promise" he vowed…laying down beside him…never once breaking the hold that he held upon him. He tried to sleep…but it just proved to make him more restless as he finally allowed his mind to wander to a place that he had been avoiding for far to long. He was nearing thirty-five and despite the fact that he pretended that all was right with the world…it was far from it. He truly hated his life and what it had become. He was beginning to hate the clubs…the pubs and the nameless tricks. He hated coming home alone at the end of a day to an empty flat void of anything endearing and special. He knew that he sounded like a fucking lesbian…but the more he thought about it the more he realized that the only time he enjoyed his fabulous home was when Vince was with him. Vince was endearing and special in Stuart's eyes and even though he never told him…he made his impersonal flat a home. Glancing down at his slumbering friend… he realized just how old he truly was as he recalled word from days gone by about becoming old once he had shagged Vince. It brought a small smile to his face as he remembered the night that he almost gave into temptation and fucked his best mate senseless…but thankfully he had held his reserve strong. Yes…he was old and even though it should have been scaring him to death…he actually longed for it. He longed to grow old along side Vince as they moved their strange and yet wondrous relationship into the next direction. He loved Vince…he could openly admit it to himself now. More importantly…he only hoped that he could admit it to the man that deserved to hear it as well.

The pain in his temple was unlike anything he had felt before. Opening one eye he quickly closed it as a distorted vision of Stuart sat beside him. "I don't want to talk about it" he replied in a dream like state…his voice heavy with emotion and pain. Laying one arm across his forehead he attempted to drown out the bright light creeping under his lids as he fell back into sleep and once again tried to forget about everything that had transpired between him and Cameron the previous night. He didn't remember much after he stormed out off the home that he had shared with his lover for over a year. He remembered entering the sauna…getting picked up by some random man whose face he could not remember. He recalled the man giving him a couple of pills and promising him that it would take away all his pain and sorrow…and at the very moment in time to Vince that seemed like a brilliant idea. Normally he didn't take drugs from strangers… only his friends but his judgment had been clouded and unclear and in truth he just didn't care. After that he could remember nothing… especially the part where he ended up in Stuarts bed with the worst hangover ever.

"Here…take these" he heard the distant voice of Stuart speak to him as gentle hands worked their way under the back of his head and shoulders and slowly lifted him upwards.

"Thanks…" he muttered painfully as he allowed himself to be hoisted forward…several large pillows placed behind him once he had. "My head feels like someone slammed it into the floor a few hundred times" he grimaced with each word as he slowly open his eyes and took in the concerned features of his best mate.

"You scared me last night Vince…" Stuart began to have a go at his friend but quickly lowered his tone as pain rippled across beautiful blue eyes. "You took drugs from a complete stranger. You were so out of it that you had no idea what you were saying or doing. Anything could of happened to you and I don't even want to think of what would have happened if I hadn't had been there at the sauna. Christ Vince…what the fuck were you thinking?"

"S'ok Stuart…I'm ok. You were there…you took care of me just like you always do" Vince tried to assure his friend…only to wince back in pain at the next outburst.

"And what if I hadn't been there huh?" Stuart raised his voice in a full panic as all sorts of images of what truly could have happened to the man he loved began to assault him. "You took drugs from some nameless fuck. Drugs that rendered you completely incapacitated. You passed out in the lift…vomited all over me and then slept it off because you were still to fucked up to do much of anything else" he jumped off the bed…pacing once again like the previous night as he decided what to do with his best friend. "I don't know wither I should beat the shite out of you or hug you and never let you go again" Stopping he waited for Vince to react to his words…hardly believing that he had said the last few aloud.

"I choose the latter" Vince's voice cracked as he allowed the tears and the pain over everything consume him. "I'm so sorry Stuart" he sobbed into a warm shoulder as Stuart flew to his bedside…enveloping him within his safe arms. "I just wanted to forget. I didn't want to frighten you…but I just didn't want to be me anymore for at least a few hours"

"No…I'm the ones whose sorry" Stuart replied truthfully as he continued to hold his best mate. "I should have been there when you needed me and I wasn't…I never am fucking cunt that I am"

"I just don't want to be alone anymore Stuart" Vince sniffled against his best mates shoulder…wetting the material of his jumper with his tears. He hated the way that he sounded and knew that it would just be something for Stuart to hold against him later…but he didn't care any longer. The truth was that he was tired of being alone and despite the fact that he had spent the previous year living with Cameron…it was as if he were still living alone.

"Well maybe you don't have to" Stuart replied hopefully as he pulled back from Vince and looked down at him. "Maybe this was a sign. Maybe you weren't meant to be with Cameron…but with someone else instead" He knew that he was taking the cowards way out…but fear and force of habit lead him the long way around to what he truly wanted to say.

"No…I've basically come to the conclusion that I am going to be a sad old man living alone in my sad old flat with a hundred pussies surrounding me" He tried to laugh off his pain as he pushed away from the man whom he had been in love with from the first time he had met him all those years ago. "Bloody hell…I've so much to do today. I need to call into work and tell them that I won't be in today and then I have to try and find someplace to live…then I have to get my stuff out of Cameron's and…"

"Vince…you have a place to stay" Stuart cut him off…looking up at Vince as he made his way towards the loo.

"Right…if you think that I am staying with my mother again you've got to be crazy" Vince replied quickly as he turned to face a scowling man. "What?" he asked Stuart…unable to figure out the dirty looks that he was shooting his way

"You bleeding tosser…here. You can stay here…with me" he added carefully…breaking eye contact for just a moment in order to gather his courage.

"Are you mad?" Vince rushed out. "Taking a go at the spirits already this morning are you now" he laughed nervously…wishing like hell that Stuart were in fact asking him to move into the loft with him…but knowing that as usual he was reading to much into it because Stuart felt sorry for him.

Stuart knew what Vince was doing the minute that he spoke those words and in a sense he was grateful that as usual he had taken the cowards way out. "I'll make coffee" he ignored Vince's remarks as he walked past the man and hide within the confines of the kitchen as Vince took a shower. By his second cuppa he was a fidgeting and nervous wreck as he continued to think about Vince and their situation. On the one he hand he could just let Vince find another place to stay… could allow things to go back to the way that they had always been and possibly lose him to another bloke later down the line…or he could be a man and own up to the fact that he was in love with his best mate. He heard Vince as he exited the bedroom and stumbled his way barefoot over towards the kitchen. He watched...as he spoke not a word as he poured himself some of the heated liquid into a cup before bringing it to him lips. In astute fascination he watched as plump and soft lips formed around the rim of the cup as he recalled how much he loved to taste of those very same lips himself. "You're moving in here and that's final" He belted out before his brain had a chance to realize what he had said.

"What? Bloody hell" he cried out in shock and pain as he dropped the cup…spilling the contents all over him.

"Vince…" Stuart cried out as he rushed over to his friend…spilling his own coffee all over the counter as he rushed to his friend's aid. With quick measures he grabbed a kitchen towel and began to clean the man up. It was awkward and silent as he dabbed at the dark stains forming on the pair of gray sweatpants he had lent to Vince as his frustration level grow with each swipe. "Fuck it…" he cried out a moment later as he gave into his urges by pulling Vince into his arms and snogging the living breath out of him. He couldn't help but smile against his lips as Vince momentarily put up a struggle before finally falling into his eager embrace. Tongue and mouths explored each other in a way that they had never done so before. Each man was in a place of their own as both old and new feelings exploded over them…bringing them to a place that they had longed for before…but never had the nerve to explore before hand.

"Stuart…you…" Vince panted…pushing Stuart away before he lost himself in what was about to happen between them. "You…you really mean it? You want me to move in with you?" He asked…blushing like mad and more fearful then he had ever been in his lifetime. "Really?"

"I've never wanted anything more in my entire life Vince" Stuart spoke in barely a whisper as he tried to control his emotions and passions as well.

"But…but…we've never even shagged. Never really kissed much before that one and…" Vince babbled on…his face red and ruddy from fear and over exertion. "We've never done much of anything Stuart. What if it's all wrong? What if we give it a go and we fuck everything up? I can't lose you…can't not have you in my life. I'd rather give up the shagging if it means that you and I stay best mates. I'm sorry Stuart…I just can't take that chance" He knew that he was lying in part…that he was afraid of losing Stuart if it didn't work out…but that honest truth was that he was fucking terrified that it might work out and he didn't even know what to do with that.

Stuart watched as Vince made an attempt to exit the door…only to thwart such attempts as he grabbed onto him and spun him back round. "You think this is just about the shagging. I thought I was the bloody coward…but I see now that it is you. Your willing to give up something that might be wonderful…in order to cling to something that we both know will never be the same. The moment that I found you at the baths everything change" Putting up his hand…Stuart alerted Vince that he was not done speaking as he tried to cut in on his words. "I know what you are thinking…that it was just about the sex…but that's not true. You scared me last night Vince with you taking drugs from strangers and taking your life into your hands. You didn't know what he had given you and what he could have done to you. Do you realize that I if I hadn't been there that something horrible could have happened to you? I could have lost you and that thought terrifies me beyond belief. I realized last night that I am tired of the nameless fucks…tired of the life…just plain tired of it all. I took Cameron ditching you as a sign Vince. A sign that I've been given another chance to make things right between us. We belong together. We always have… and that no matter how many men I fuck or how many men you fall in love with…we will always end up right back where we are today. I know you are scared…but so am I…but we can get over that as long as we do it together"

"Blimey…Stuart Allen Jones…getting all squidgey on me" Vince laughed through the tears that were streaming down his face.

"I'll show you who's getting soft" was Stuart's wicked retort as he bound after his screaming friend…chasing him around his flat until he cornered him in the bedroom. "So…does this mean what I think it means?" he quarried…worrying his lips as he waited for Vince's response. "Bloody brilliant…" he beamed when in response he received not words of love and devotion that most would expect in a situation like that. No…that wasn't like Vince at all. But what he saw expressed more then just simple words for with a beautiful…yet shy smile and a nod along side it…Stuart knew that all was right in the world of Stuart and his Vince.

The End…


End file.
